hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana Jones Nazis
Indiana Jones Nazis, also known as Nazi Stormtroopers, is the name given to the main villains in the first and third Indiana Jones films, Raiders of the Lost Ark and The Last Crusade by George Lucas and Steven Spielberg. These villains are, as you might guessed, Nazis. In the third film, Hitler himself even bumps into Indy. Raiders of the Lost Ark The Führer himself has discovered the legend of the Ark of the Covenant. The legend says that the Ark contains powerful sacred power that one can control. Hitler only wants the Ark for world domination, thus sending Nazi troops, led by Col. Dietrich and his right man Töht, to the Middle-East. Indiana Jones is asked by the US government to intercept the Ark before the Nazis. Meanwhile the Nazis also hired Rene Belloq, French archeologist and Indy's great and also corrupt rival, to find the Ark. Indy managed to dig up the Ark first, but the Nazis capture him both and the Ark. Before shipping it to Germany, the Nazis will test the Ark on a remote island to find out if they didn't find a fake artifact. While Indy is strapped to a light pole, he watches how Belloq, Dietrich and Töht opens the Ark. What is believed to be the power of God, suddenly turns against the Nazis. Lighting comes out of the Ark, killing the Nazis in the chest, and they die instantly. The three main villains have a more gruesomer death, also in movie history. Dietrich implodes and his face collapse like a deflating balloon, Töht's face melts completely to a bloody skull and Belloq's head exploded, sending blood all over the place. The Last Crusade This time, Hitler wants the Holy Grail. It is believed, he who drinks from the Grail, will become immortal. ﻿Indiana Jones bumps into the Führer himself, while the latter was greeting his people. Hitler didn't know who Indy was and why he was there, and even signed his book as he thought it was some diary or fan book. Characters *Rene Belloq (Paul Freeman): French archeologist and Indiana Jones rival, not because they're doing the same job, but because Belloq is corrupt. Despite being Jewish, the Nazis hired him to track down the Ark of the Covenant for the Fuhrer Hitler. His head explodes after opening the ark. *Arnold Ernest Toht (Ronald Lacey): His name is never spoken out in the movie (only in the credits). He's easy to recognize by his long black coat, black hat and round glasses. He's Dietrich's right hand. He literaly melts to his death by the power of the ark. *Colonel Herman Dietrich (Wolf Kahler): Nazi colonel and the head of the Nazi army that was sent to the Middle-East to locate the Ark. When the Ark is opened, his head implodes from the inside, destroying all of his bones, leaving only skin and flesh behind. His face collapses then like a pudding. *Walter Donovan (Julian Glover): The main villain in the third film. He works for Hitler and is assigned to find the Grail. He misleads Indy, letting him believe he's working for the US government. Later in the film, Donovan more and more wants the grail for himself. However, he grabs a fake Grail, drinks from it and rapidly ages, until he becomes dust and bones. The actor who plays him also played a General in Star Wars. *Colonel Ernst Vogel (Michael Byrne): SS Standartenfuehrer and officer of the Leibstandarte Adolf Hitler who accompanies Donovan during the search for the Grail. He infamously fights Indy on a large tank. He loses when the tank plummets into a cliff, taking him with it. Luckily, Indy escapes the tank in time. Appearance in Parodies These Nazis appeared in parodies made by MoarHitlerParodies and WonkyTonkBotty. Steven1991 has said he will use them in a future parody. FegelCineplex also considered including them on an upcoming project. However, as of 2015, this may be impossible thanks to his (implied) silent retirement. Trivia * Ronald Lacey, who played Toht in Raiders of the Lost Ark, would play Himmler in The Last Crusade. Category:Parody Universe Category:Factions